La princesita de Hogwarts
by Rinanya
Summary: Harry al principio de curso era un estudiantes más o menos normal. Harry al final del año escolar era la princesa mimada de Umbrich.
1. El principio de todo 12

La carta sobrevoló todo el gran comedor hasta llegar a las manos del chico dorado, Ron le restó importancia, como siempre, sin embargo Hermione se acercó a Harry para que le enseñará el contenido de la nota, él no se lo negó y ambos leyeron la masiva.

"_Señor Potter_

_Sea tan amable de presentarse a las 18:00 en mi despacho para discutir sobre su castigo, recuerde que su asistencia es obligatoria a no ser que desee que su castigo se alarge más, espero verle pronto._

_Señora inquisidora Dolores Umbridge_"

Hermione suspiró y miro a su amigo con cierto reproche por sus acciones.

-Te dije que abrían consecuencias ¡Y graves!- cerró con fuerza su libro de lectura ligera asustando a Ron, quien se estaba llevando a su boca su tercer trozo de pastel.

Ron miró a su amigo en busca de respuestas pero este sólo puso los ojos en blanco por la ignorancia del pelirrojo, Hermione al ver que su conversación era "privada" apretó sus finos labios y arrugo el ceño, volvió a abrir su libro sobre transfiguración avanzada y decidió ignorarlos por idiotas.

-La sapo me ha citado a su "encantador" despacho- el encantador de Harry sonó con un toque ácido de ironía y juntos se carcajearon de ello, claro que los dos se callaron al ver al profesor Snape pasar por detrás suya.

-Eso estuvo cerca amigo- dijo con alivio el de pecas volviendo a zambullirse en su delicioso plato lleno de grasas no saturada que a la larga le serían perjudiciales para la salud.

-¡Tenía que defenderlos Hermione! No pude dejarlos con ella, si yo obtengo el castigo será mucho mejor para todos- le susurró Harry a su amiga, su plato ya había dejado de serle apetitoso, sus tan ansiadas tostadas hacia un tiempo que le sabían secas e insípidas, para ser exactos desde que llegó la bruja con cara de sapo ya no se sentía igual que antes.

Nadie en realidad se sentía igual que antes, excepto quizás Draco Malfoy y su pandilla de matones, se sentía extraño saber que Dumbeldor era vulnerable a ella, al Ministerio para ser mas exactos.

Hermione no dejó de leer sólo negó con su cabeza decepcionada.

••

17:45 pm

Harry no debería sentirse tan nervioso, definitivamente no era bueno para su salud mental estar tan nervioso o eso había leído en uno de esos libros de psicología que tía Petunia guardaba en el segundo estante de la pequeña librería decorativa que había en el salón.

Tal era el extremo que ya estaba de camino al despacho de la Profesora Umbrich, en realidad el ya casi estaba allí para ser más exactos y por primera vez no por culpa de su amiga si no por voluntad propia.

No sabía exactamente que era lo que se hiba a encontrar esta vez, lo más probable es que le obligaría a escribir más líneas absurdas con algún a frase parecida a "No debo interrumpir las disciplinas que se imparten en los demás alumnos".

Su parte racional le tenía pavor a esa señora y desconocía por completo el porque, y esa pequeña parte de si mismo casi solo casi lo hace irse para no volver.

En realidad su mente ya hacía tiempo que había creado un plan de fuga para poder irse y no volver jamás, algo cobarde pero aceptable a su pensar, el no era el culpable de que un ser en forma de humanoide fusionado con una serpiente lo quisiera asesinar, así que según su pensamiento lógico estaba en su obvio derecho de irse cuando a el le viniera bien.

Si Hermione lo escuchara probablemente estaría muy decepcionada de él, Ron por costumbre le daría la razón ya que eso era más sencillo que pensar por sí solo.

17:56

Si quería escapar era ahora o nunca, ella estaba esperándolo detrás de esa puerta con un castigo que prometía dolor y sufrimiento.

Pero el se quedó allí esperando a que algo pasará ya que su cuerpo no parecía querer funcionar correctamente.

18:00

Harry en definitiva decido irse pero la puerta rosada se abrió antes de que él pudiera irse. La Señora Umbrich sonrió "dulcemente" al verlo puntual esperándolo en la puerta, portaba uno de esos vestidos de color rosa chicle y un sombrero extraño con plumas blancas.

-Veo que llega usted puntual Señor Potter, me alegro- sin más le dejó entrar.

El despacho no había cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía teniendo las paredes adornadas con fotos de gatos moviéndose, sin querer Harry pensó que eso en realidad no le molestaba, eran adorables, claro que el resto del lugar estaba decorado de forma horrible.

Todo era insoportablemente rosado, incluso la madera del pobre armario era de ese infame color y ni hablar de las pequeñas decoraciones moradas, amarillas y rosas pálido que reposaba en la larga mesa de la profesora.

Lo que si había de diferente era la que sería la mesa de los castigos ya que directamente no estaba, en cambio lo había reemplazado un suave suelo de color blanco acolchonado, en opinión de Harry eso no quedaba mal y podía llegar a ser cómodo.

-Haga el favor de colocarse aquí – Umbrich señaló con su varita al suelo blanco, Harry la obedeció sin protestar.

Como dedujo el suelo se hundia y hacía un efecto que Harry hubiese disfrutado si no fuese por la mirada de la inquisidora, aún así nada de eso impidió que se balancea un poco.

-Sin mas demora procederemos a su castigo-

-Desvistase Señor Potter- la orden fue clara a oídos del alumno pero se quedó quieto, pasmado por haber escuchado esas palabras.

-¿Acaso no me ha escuchado Señor Potter?- Harry asintió pero siguió quieto a ojos de ella.

Claro que en esta ocasión ella se le había olvidado pedirle la varita y el hiba a tomar ventaja de eso, como su instinto le había ordenado tenía su varita en el bolsillo derecho delantero para tener un mejor y rápido agarre.

La sacó, rápidamente ella también.

-¡Expelliarmus! – gritó el chico pero Umbrich era mas experimentada y ya tenía un escudo protector puesto con anticipación.

-¡Inmobulus!-Harry no pudo esquivar el ataque y fue fácilmente derrotado y cayó al suelo siendo su caída amortiguada por el suelo acolchonado, sintió pena por Neville ya que el no tuvo un suelo blandito donde caer en su primer año cuando les intento detener en su misión.

-Veo que su buen comportamiento se ha detenido y ha vuelto el horrible alumno sin modales-la bruja camino hasta él con sus tacones siendo fuertemente golpeados contra el suelo de piedra.

Con furia la varita fue arrancada de la mano del joven mago, él la miraba con ojos centelleantes llenos de furia mal contenida, si las miradas matasen ella estaría muerta y enterrada bajo muchos sedimentos, lástima que en verdad sólo un basilisco fuera capaz de lograr tal hazaña.

-Ahora lo voy a liberar y espero que cumpla mis órdenes ¿A no ser que usted en verdad quiera que alguien más sufra por su..rebeldía?- ella sabía de antemano que esa amenaza sería suficiente para que Harry se aplicará y callara ante sus peticiones.

-Finnite Incantem- las ataduras invisibles se desvanecieron liberando al chico, este se levantó con rapidez y se quedó quieto fussilandola con la mirada.

-Me alegro que nos entendamos Señor Potter, ahora bien proceda a desnudarse-

Y así lo hizo, despacio, primero los zapatos, calcetines y su suéter, no dejó en realidad nada expuesto le quedaba su blanca camisa y sus pantalones negros.

Procedio a quitarse su camisa poco a poco para retrasar lo que sea que viniera después de esto, luego los pantalones quienes dejaron desprotegidas sus lampiñas piernas y se quedó allí mirándola esperando algún comentario de su parte, muerto de vergüenza.

-En realidad con eso ya estará bien – para alivio de Harry quien ya no sabía ni que pensar sobre ella.

-He pensado que la única manera de disciplinarte es usando métodos más..drásticos- del armario extrajo unas vestimentas de color rosa y blanco.

-Tomé Señor Potter, vístase con esto- al menos me quiere vestido pensó con pesar el alumno.

Sin más remedio desplegó la vestimenta extravagante pensado que era algún tipo de túnica para magos rara, como la de Ron. Pero en su lugar había un vestido de volantes blancos en su mano, uno sencillo con un cuello cerrado con encaje blanco.

-Si necesitas ayuda para ponérselo aquí estoy- Harry trago saliva, nunca en su corta vida había siquiera pensado en ponerse un vestido eso según su tia era algo de fenómenos enfermos y a el le bastaba con ser sólo un fenómeno.

En realidad pedir ayuda le hubiese ahorrado tiempo y sufrimiento pero quería retrasar el castigo a como diese lugar, por ello se puso como pudo aquel vestido rosa. Una vez puesto vio que le llegaba a las rodillas y que tenia un poco de frío en las piernas y brazos, ya que el vestido no tenía mangas ni medias.

-Me alegro que haya sido capaz de ponérselo, eso significa una mejora en realidad- la bruja aplaudió un poco y se sentó en su silla de escritorio, de uno de sus cajones sacó un cuaderno de apariencia normal, una pluma y varios botecitos con tinta de diferentes colores.

Los hizo flotar hasta colocarlos en el suelo al lado de Harry y este seguía allí parado temblando de frío y de coraje, ni siquiera noto las acciones de la profesor cara de sapo, muy ocupado estaba pensando en como asesinarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Puedes jugar con eso mientras trabajo pequeño- y sin más dejó de prestarle atención y comenzó a corregir la tarea que había pedido en clase y algunos exámenes que tenia atrasado a de los chicos de último curso.

-¿C..omo y mi castigo? – Umbrich lo miro sonriente y feliz como siempre que se salía con la suya, al parecer su confusión y humillación le habian echo indudablemente feliz.

-Pensé en castigarte pero empezar así está muy mal así que tienes una segunda oportunidad, disfrutala y juega – volvió a sus asuntos.

Harry observó con disgusto los objetos, no por que no quisiera dibujar con ellos y hacer origami si no por quien se lo había dado, aburrido de sólo estar allí parado pasando frío se sentó en el suelo sin saber muy bien qué hacer, el nunca se había puesto a jugar como un niño pequeño, ni siquiera cuando realmente lo era.

Así que sólo miro a Umbrich como si fuera una peste negruzca llena de maldad, pero la bruja no pareció darse cuenta o lo ignoro brutalmente.

Otra corriente de aire paso por su lado de la sala haciéndolo temblar con más fuerza y eso al parecer si lo miro noto la extraña señora por que levantó su mirada de sus papeles.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó lo obvio y sin muchas ganas de hablar Harry sólo asintió.

Ella dijo algo extraño en latín, era probable que fuese ese el idioma pues todos los hechizos eran escritos en ese idioma antiguo.

Harry suponía que eso era más una especie de tradición que otra cosa, pues si los hechizos estaba escritos y eran recitados en latín habían dos opciones.

1: Que los hechizos antes se estuviesen escritos en otros idioma o que se dijeran en lenguas diferentes y que los Romanos en su obsesión de ser los más poderosos cuando conquistaban una tierra les prohibiesen a los que vivían allí utilizar los hechizos con su idioma y que utilizarán el Latín exclusivamente para eso.

2: Que los hechizos se hubiesen creado en Roma y por eso su idioma (Entonces no se podría hacer el cambio de idioma)

Aunque eso significa que antes de Roma los magos y brujas no necesitaban hechizos ni varitas para utilizar la magia y que por alguna razón desconocida ellos quisieron restringir su magia de esa manera.

De igual forma la corriente de aire paro y el ambiente aumentó de temperatura notablemente haciéndolo más agradable para el alumno que estaba siendo obligado a jugar con un cuaderno y pinturas vistiendo un vestido rosa y blanco.

* * *

Si alguien ha llegado hasta aquí y está seguro que quiere leer esto que me lo comunique por favor.

No se que coño hago con mi vida y si te lo sigues preguntando, si esto será un ABDL de Harry Potter y probablemente de otro personaje del mundo mágico.


	2. El principio de todo 22

Harry tiro la pluma al papel con absoluta frustración, era su quinto intento y seguía sin gustarle ninguno de sus bocetos.

Descubrió que Hedwig no era fácil de dibujar y menos con las habilidades artísticas que el joven poseía, las cuales dejaban mucho que desear.

Normal contando que en la niñez estuvo más preocupado en otras actividades más fructíferas, según su familia, como; plantar las rosas de su tía en el jardín (la vecina solía hacerle competencia y eso Petunia no lo permitirá, su jardín debía ser el mejor), lavar el coche negro de su tío, pintar la cerca de color blanco (A veces beis o blanco marfil), cortar el césped...etc

Decidió no humillarse más y desistió con lo de pintar a su mejor amiga emplumada, total lo único que había logrado fue convertirá en un montón de rayas sin sentido, colocadas de formas extrañas y confusas.

Aún frustrado apretó sus puños con fuerza hasta dejarlos blancos, una vez más por culpa de sus tíos el era el raro del lugar, el que no sabía ni dibujar un pájaro. ¡Incluso Ron podía hacer mejores dibujos sin ayuda de nadie! Eso no era malditamente justo.

Y encima esa cara de sapo cuando viese sus dibujos de burlaría de él, e incluso puede que se los enseñe a esas serpientes que suelen seguirla en todo lo que hace.

El la miró para ser completamente ignorado, causando aún más confusión en el joven. ¿En serio esto era un castigo?, él seguía sin verle el sentido a esta estupidez, al principio pensó que esto sólo sería para burlarse de él o de obligarle a hacer alguna burrada cómo salir así vestido para que todos subieran que era un fenómeno y que debían evitarlo.

Pero solo lo dejo allí, ignorándolo por completo mientras escribía en unos papeles de apariencia de ser importantes, aunque tampoco le importa mucho la verdad.

Harry ya se estaba aburriendo, aunque solo hubiese pasado media hora para el se le estaba haciendo una eternidad, por eso su atención fue dirigida a las botellas que contenían tinta de diferentes colores.

Y como si fuese un niño pequeño, agarró uno de los botecitos de tinta, el morado, y lo inclinó lentamente, y una pequeña gota de tinta cayó al suelo blanco, preocupado el joven comprobó con nerviosismo que ella no lo hubiese visto ensuciar el suelo e intento secar la tinta con un trozo de pergamino, pero está se disperso como el mercurio que su tía tenía en su termómetro (tenía porque Duddly lo rompió)

Este efecto divirtió a Harry lo suficiente como para olvidase de la existencia de Umbridge y durante un rato estuvo jugando con varias gotas de tinta, sin darse cuenta del pequeño charquito que se estaba formando en el suelo de madera.

Umbridge levantó su mirada para revisar el estado del chico y furiosa se levantó al ver que este estaba jugando de forma indebida con los materiales que ella le había prestado, sus dientes chirriaron por la fuerte presión que ella les puso para aguantarse un poco la rabia.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Sucio mocoso!- su voz anormalmente dulce cambió por un tono frío y extraño, dándole un escalofrío de terror al joven, que la miraba aterrorizado desde el suelo. Movió la varita, con rabia escrita en sus movimientos, de arriba a bajo señalándolo.

Harry se arrastró un poco más lejos con miedo.

-Aprenderás modales aún si tengo que ser dura contigo pequeño, ¡Crucio!- Harry se retorció y grito por el insoportable dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo. Cuando la bruja vio oportuno dejar de torturar al muchacho bajo la varita, pero el chico aún se retorcía y aún gemía fuertemente.

Eso en definitiva no le importó a la profesora, quien ignoro todos los gemidos de súplica y dolor.

-Pobre, pobre niño inmaduro y estúpido...- camino murmurando frases que Harry no podía escuchar bien por los efectos de la medición en su cuerpo.

En su mundo de dolor podía sentir las fuertes pisadas de la bruja tocar el suelo, pudo escuchar el traqueteo que solían hacer los botes donde se guardaban las pociones, también pudo sentir un líquido asqueroso y ácido recorrer su garganta hasta sentir el pesado líquido asentarse en su estómago y de repente todo el horripilante dolor se fue, las olas extrañas que sus oídos percibían por alguna razón también se fueron y sin querer cayó dormido.

Umbridge acarició con "cariño" el cabello del adolescente, que en este instante están desmayado o dormido, este se removió inquieto por el toque de ella.

Tendrá frio pensó la profesora quien ya estaba transfigurado una de las olas en una gruesa manta de color azul rey, tapo al chico con ella, siendo bien recibida la fuente de calor Harry se acuerdo dentro de la manta.

La máxima inquisidora suspiro cansada, ni siquiera le gustaba tratar así a los chicos lindos como este, pero era su labor prepararlos para su inevitable futuro y este niño precisamente tenía uno muy prometedor que no podía ser desperdiciado por sus malos modales.

Harry despertó de sobresalto, descubriendo que algo le impedía respirar bien, dentro de donde sea que estuviese había un poco de oxígeno y todo se veía un poco azul en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, casi se dio un golpe por su estupidez al darse cuenta de que eso en realidad era una simple manta.

Se agitó y se destapó por completo dándose cuenta que en realidad prefería estar dentro de la manta por el frio que hacía fuera de ella, tampoco le dio mucha importancia a esa idea, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Aún seguía en ese despacho, y la vio leyendo un librito con la portada rosa y peluda(como la de un peluche), raro sin dudas. El solo había visto libros así en la sección de niños pequeños de la biblioteca pública de la ciudad.

Ella dejo el librito en la mesa delicadamente, Harry se fijó en que este no tenía titulo, así que podría ser su diario personal.

-Buenas tardes Señor Potter- el chico hirvió de rabia al ver como le hablaba normalmente, como si no lo hubiese frito anteriormente con un crucio. Esa tonta bruja no podría en serio pensar que no se intentaría defender.

Se levantó con rapidez movido por toda la irá que sentía en su interior, tan concentrado en atacarla estaba que no noto que el echo de que no sentía dolor alguno. Su magia respondió por el y con rapidez su varita le llegó a sus manos preparada para ser utilizada. Ella le retiró la varita en un parpadeo con un simple expeliarmus.

-¡Tu maldita!-un hechizo silenciador le fue lanzado al instante de pronunciar esa frase. Umbridge no parecía muy feliz por su arrebato anterior pero no comento nada, solo frunció el ceño con descontento.

-No permitiré insultos o faltas de respeto, que sepa que está es su última advertencia-

-Ahora que hemos aclarado el punto anterior, me gustaría hablar con usted- Harry aprovecho para sentarse y taparse un poco con la manta.

-Quería discutir sobre su castigo, el cual no va a ser revocado ni cambiado, sin embargo me gustaría que esto no se lo comentará a nadie- Umbridge camino por la habitación con postura intimidante.

-Ya sabe, sería una real desgracia que algo inexplicable le sucediera a los Señores Grenger o Weasley ¿No cree?- Al adolescente se le retorció el estómago al imaginar eso y aún cuando estaba intentado con todas sus fuerzas contener la rabia, nada evitó que se arañara un poco.

Asintió de mala gana, sabiendo que estaba acabado, entre la espada y la pared, sin escapatoria para resumir, ahora tendría que servir a la sádica de Umbridge en esta cosa sin sentido.

* * *

**Aviso de antemano que los personajes que sean ABDL como Harry no serán sexualidades ya que sería un tanto asqueroso. Aunque quizá haya algo de tema entre personajes secundarios, nada que involucre a Harry.**


End file.
